narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lei
Lei (令, command) is a young shinobi from Iwagakure who possesses an unusual ability that formed multiple Rinnengan tattoo's along his arm. He has taken the nickname Shinisou (死にそう, at the point of death). Appearance Tall and firm, Lei has long black hair worn up and black eyes. His eyes are slanted, keeping his eyes from being seen. He doesn't wear a shirt, but an open yellow jacket with white trimming. He wears white shorts with black bandage around the right leg. He wears brown sandals, that reach up to his upper calf. His arm is covered in Rinnegan eye shaped tattoo's. On his back, he carries a large broad sword. Personality A happy-go-lucky person, Lei has a strong sense of justice. He wants to free himself of his disease, resorting to any means to remove the curse upon him. Despite the hardships of his youth, Lei can keep a smile and has shown to strike up a relationship with people quickly, being described as "one of a kind" by Ebizō. Lei has taken a strong approach to cure himself, traveling across the world just to find a technique that can help him. Lei has shown to have a powerful anger deep down, released in the midst of battle. He has shown to effectively become stronger when angry, releasing his chakra at once. Both physically and mentally he becomes more adept and his senses have shown to increase. According to Ebizō, anger releases the peak of the Rinnegan and allows him to break the walls of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Abilities Ninjutsu skill He is quite skilled at ninjutsu, being able to deduce the elemental property of any ninjutsu. He is a master of the multiple elements, but chooses not to utilize them in combat. He has shown skill in his use of the Rinnegan, being able to utilize the Shinra Tensei to its natural and full extent. He has also shown skill in using Banshō Ten'in. He uses these to, to bring himself closer or farther from his opponent allowing him to deal with his opponents on terms of his choosing. Taijutsu expert Not using taijutsu techniques, he is skilled in Physical Combat only using his Rinneagan techniques to further allow him to fight hand-to-hand. He has shown to use speed and momentum to strike his opponents quick and brutally. By pushing and pulling his opponent away and to him, he can strike his opponents at him closely and knock them back when close. Due to the interval system of the Rinnegan, he has shown to be left open at many points something his opponents often take advantage of. Rasengan Learning this technique from an unknown passer through the country area of Iwagakure, Lei spent his teenage years (roughly 11-16) perfecting this ability. It was only when his clan's odd ability plagued him with an arm of Rinnegan. He has shown to use the Rinnegan covered arm to center the Rasengan on his palm and have an easier time rotating the chakra. By combing it with Chibaku Tensei he can create another thick layer of black chakra that lets him hit with increased force, being amplified by the gravity pushing him forward as he charges. Biography Born as the only son to the head of his family, his clan was "blessed" as some would call it with one child every generation to become a leech of sorts. Lei was the one after countless generations of "fails" as his father called it. Lei was cherished and treated as a hero of his family. Upon his 18th birthday he would lead a coup d'etat on the Tsuchikage, draining him of his abilities and bringing his family as the highest power of the village. These plans failed when the Tsuchikage annihilated the clan in fear that an upcoming generation would hold the ability and ironically take over. Lei, escaping through the forest area of Iwagakure spent years in hiding. He eventually came across a dying traveler who had majestic white hair. This man attempted to train Lei an ability of his village, as he saw great promise in Lei. After a few years passed, Lei and the man grew close a relationship of a father and son of sorts. The traveler disappeared one day, Lei still not fully grasping the technique. On his 18th birthday, he finally reached a small village outside Amegakure. Here houses were destroyed, blood soaken as if a War blew through. He came upon a large, semi-destroyed shrine with the words "Nagato", "Yahiko" and "Konan" carved in, the letters quite faded. Feeling called to it, the years of exclusion from people drove Lei insane and for belief of someone alive there made him dig up the grave. Coming across a white, still somewhat intact body he touched it and was from that moment on plagued. His arm, a natural product of his clan's ability opened revealing tattoo's but these tattoo's were of eyes. Each eye suddenly became real, breaking the holds of his families abilities. It was here that he became the holder of an arm of faux-Rinnegan that worked at 1/3's the capacity of the Rinnegan. Trivia * To clarify, his clan's blessing allowed him to leech the abilities of the Rinnegan from the corpse of Nagato (previously buried by Konan). He doesn't actually possess multiple Rinnegan eyes along his arm but tattoo's imbued with the abilities.